


Drunk (English translation)

by ShiroTofu94



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroTofu94/pseuds/ShiroTofu94
Summary: Levi's always scary. But when he got drunk, he would be scarier, and scary in another way.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Levi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 161





	Drunk (English translation)

**Author's Note:**

> Though English is not my native and I am not good at it, I still want to translate my fic.  
> I really hope you guys could enjoy it.  
> Thanks.

Survey Corps had a tradition: before each expedition, they would hold a small party. And obviously, when Erwin started to be in charge, there was no reason to stop that. Recently, however, The Commander started wondering whether he should keep going or not because there were some troubles. And that trouble came from Corporal Levi. Levi Ackerman – The strongest soldier in Humanity.

Well, literally, that trouble had just happened these days when the 104th Cadet Corps joined the scout.

Before that, at every party, everyone would get drunk and then take a rest the next day. Levi was no exception. When he got drunk, he would go to his room to rest, never caused any trouble. What a reliable person and Erwin absolutely had no worries about him.

But then, after Armin Arlert appeared, things changed.

He did nothing wrong and never caused any trouble. But, he was the source of trouble.

Everyone didn’t understand why after a while Armin joined Survey Corps, every time Levi got drunk, he wouldn’t go back to his quarter; he became clingy to Armin instead.

When it happened the first time, Erwin was very surprised and the others were freaking terrifying. Levi after got a little bit drunk, stood up from where he sat. At that moment, Erwin was thinking that maybe he would just like every time before, going to his room and took a nap. But no, Levi slowly walked towards the table of the cadets. And in front of everyone’s dazed eyes, The Corporal sat right next to Armin, who was talking passionately with Eren and Mikasa and the others.

While everyone still didn’t understand what’s going on, Levi suddenly rose his hand, grabbed Armin’s chin and turned his face to him.

“What are you smile at? Who allowed you to smile?”

Levi growled made Armin’s smile froze and his face went pale. He really didn’t know where he was wrong and why he wouldn’t smile. And did Levi hate he smile that much? Just a brief moment like that, was enough to make Armin’s mind went crazy. For such a smart person like him, he still didn’t know how to react, how to respond.

Eren, after calmed down, quickly stood.

“Corporal! What are you doing!” Though Eren really really respected Levi, he would fight back if Levi tried to hurt his best friend.

Mikasa still didn’t say anything but her death aura spread like she was going to attack Levi at any moment.

Erwin, Hange and anyone else who were still sober tried to figure out the situation. What was wrong with their Corporal? Erwin had known Levi for many years, so he knew that Levi would never do anything with no reason. That’s why he was still sitting there and watching everything.

Levi still didn’t care about Eren or anyone else. He was staring Armin like waiting for his answer. Armin really didn’t know what to do but babbled.

“What? I really don’t understand what you’re talking about.”

“I told you not to smile.”

“W-why…?”

“I don’t like you smiling at that Eren brat.”

Okay… That really confused everyone. Hange laughed nervously.

“Hey Levi, Armin, and Eren are best friend-” But Levi didn’t let her finish, the next thing he said absolutely shocked everybody into a daze.

“You can only smile at me!”

Erwin, the one who always stayed calm even when it came to the titans, trying his best not to fall from his seat. However, to everyone’s relief, Levi fainted right after that. Before Mikasa could pull him away from Armin, Hange quickly grabbed his arms and brought him to his quarter. Hange thought, if she hadn’t got him out of there on time, maybe he would be thrown to the floor by Mikasa.

“Cough…” Erwin drew everyone’s attention. “Today’s happening…”

Jean, who seemed still to be quite conscious incontinently said.

“There’s nothing happening today, Sir!” And the others quickly agreed.

“Yeah, everyone just drank and then slept.” Connie said.

“I-I am too drunk to know anything.” Sasha forced a smile.

Erwin seemed to satisfy with their answer.

“Then, you all should go to sleep now. Dismiss.”

“Yes Sir!”

What happened that day, even without Erwin’s warning, everyone wouldn’t dare to say a single word. Levi was the Ace of Survey Corps. In other words, he was their representation. Nothing would be good if anyone else besides them knew that.

Poor Armin, even he was known to be the smartest one in those cadets, he still couldn’t process what was happening.

“Armin, are you okay? Don’t mind whatever Corporal said before.” Eren tried to comfort him. What Levi did really pissed Eren off. Even though Levi had always ordered Eren around to do the cleaning, he wouldn't mind. And even that time when he kicked Eren, making him lose a few of his teeth, he still didn’t fucking care. But this time, that old man dared to scare Armin. And that was unacceptable. For Mikasa, she’d always hated Levi, and after that, that hatred growing even more.

“I… am fine. Maybe Corporal was too drunk… right?” Armin thought that and so did everyone. Some of his friends came to console him and then went back to their barracks. They need to rest for the next expedition.

_________________________

They could rest, yet they still had to do their chores, like preparing meals and taking care of the horses. Armin’s duty was preparing breakfast so he had to get up earlier than the others. By the army’s regulation, Armin wasn’t able to get any tea, only higher-ups could be granted some because tea was very valuable; he only could drink some when it came to a strategic meeting with Erwin. Armin had no problem with that but right at that moment, he really wished he would have had some tea to drink, to refresh his mind. What happened yesterday made him think a lot so that he couldn’t sleep much. Having some tea would help him perhaps.

Armin approached the kitchen tiredly to prepare ingredients for Jean and Sasha to make breakfast later. He thought that he was the first one waking up but when he came in, he saw someone had been already there. And that one was the one he didn’t want to see the most- Levi.

“G-good morning, Corporal!”

“Good morning, Armin.” Levi’s voice seemed normal; there’s nothing strange in his voice as if he didn’t remember anything about happening the night before. As if it was Armin’s imagination.

Armin didn’t recognize that he was still staring at Levi. He snapped when hearing Levi’s voice.

“Is there something on my face?” Levi asked.

“N-No Sir. I was just sleepy, Sir!” Maybe he should forget all of that. It was not something funny though.

“You could have some tea if you want. I brewed a little too much.”

“M-may I?” Armin’s eyes widened in surprise and sparkling with expectation. Levi just nodded, filling one cup then gave it to Armin.

Armin smiled appreciatively at him and took it. He sipped his tea before closing his eyes, feeling nothing but relaxation.

Both of them didn’t talk, just drank their tea silently and enjoyed the peaceful moment in the morning.

But that peaceful moment was soon to be ended when some people came in. They are Connie and Eren, the ones who also had to prepare ingredients as Armin.

“What smells so nice? Tea?” Connie’s voice came before his appearance.

“You wake up really early, Ar-” Eren stopped when he realized there was another one in the kitchen with Armin. “CORPORAL!” And then sprinted towards Armin, standing right in front of him.

“What’s with that, Eren? Like I’m gonna eat your friend?” Levi’s face didn’t show any emotion but on the inside, he felt really uncomfortable at Eren’s behavior.

“You… didn’t remember anything?” Connie asked perplexedly.

“What did I need to remember? The only thing I know now is Eren’s behavior was unacceptable.”

Levi looked exactly like usual, nothing like the night before.

“He seems doesn’t recall anything last night, Eren. You don’t have to be tense like that.” Armin whispered in Eren’s ear, making him relax, and then Eren said in a softer voice.

“I’m sorry. I was still a little bit drunk and overreacted. Please forgive me, Sir!”

“Fine.” Levi nodded then turned to Connie. “What did you just say about something I should remember?”

“N-nothing. I just babbled nonsense. Haha…”

“Is that so? Nothing surprised.” Levi finished his tea then left. When he reached the door, he met Jean and Sasha, and their attitude was more panic than usual.

Those cadets’ strange behavior made Levi start wondering, what exactly happened the night before. The Corporal stormed into Erwin’s office, before Erwin would say anything, Levi asked immediately.

“What happened last night?” Then sat down in the chair opposite Erwin.

The Commander, who was considering strategy, frowned with that question.

“You don’t remember about that?”

“All I know is I was drunk and then this morning when those brats saw me, they acted like seeing a ghost.”

“Is that so?” Erwin thought for a while before continuing. “Maybe they were nervous with the next expedition. This is their first time to go outside the wall anyway.”

“Tch. Those brats.”

After that, everything was gradually forgotten.

_______________________

Survey Corps was going to have another expedition. And as usual, they would have a small party.

While everybody was getting a little bit high, Levi stood up from his seat, approaching Armin. The time before the event was recalled in everybody’s mind. And they were getting surprised again this time when seeing Levi sneaked his hand around Armin’s waist while the other hand playing with some strands of Armin’s locks. Armin’s whole body went stiff. And then he felt Levi’s hot breath reeked of alcohol blew into his ear, making him shudder, all the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

“I’ve always wondered, what kind of shampoo you use that making your fucking hair look so soft.” Then Levi leaned closer, taking a deep breath. “Damn. And it even smells good, too.”

Eren and Mikasa and everybody in the mess froze. Sasha jumped out of her skin.

“Oh my Sina. I probably ate too much bread so that I have hallucination now Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…” She yelled before storming out the door. That shout made everyone snap. Hange was the first one to react. Like that time before, she rushed to Levi, grasping his arms, and brought him to his quarter. Those actions were so fast and smooth. Erwin once again cleared his throat.

“Today’s happening…”

Everyone instinctively said that there was nothing happened and then quickly came back to their barracks. Armin was still bewildered until he heard Erwin’s voice.

“Armin. Please don’t mind today’s happening. And the last time, too. Levi, he’s… maybe just too tired…” Erwin tried to make up an excuse to salve the Corporal’s face.

“Y-yes… I don’t mind at all.” Although he said that, how could he not mind. That was the second time for god’s sake. Not to mention that he was the one who’d always been thinking too much. He’s maybe a brilliant one but there were things that even he tried his best, he still couldn’t comprehend.

And just like that previous time, when Levi woke up, once again he forgot everything he had done after he got drunk.

However, Eren and Mikasa started to watch him more often. Not only two of them, but the others also started to watch Levi, too.

And they noticed that Levi often glanced at Armin. Because of that noticing, they then all realized that the Corporal looked absolutely suspicious.

Levi’s rude to everyone, except Armin. Levi never praised anyone, except Armin. Levi never let anyone use his stuff, except Armin. And many, many things like that.

Eren extremely angered. Why didn’t he notice that earlier? He couldn’t believe that he, the venerable Corporal, dared to have those unhealthy thoughts to his best friend. And which made Eren anger the most was even he wanted to, he still couldn’t do anything to Levi. Not to mention that Levi was a higher rank, he was still the Humanity’s strongest soldier; that meant even with ten Erens in titan form, he absolutely could beat them all.

Eren and Mikasa couldn’t do anything but kept the distance between Levi and Armin as far as possible.

And then, with all the cadets’ effort, the number of times Levi could face Armin were getting less and less, making the Corporal very frustrate.

Those brats used every excuse that Levi couldn’t retort.

All of that made Levi explore in the next time when he got drunk.

But that time, everyone had preparation. Right when Levi got a little bit tipsy, Eren and Jean quickly brought Armin back to their barracks, not to forget to lock the door. Armin also wanted to stay away from troubles, combining with them. He stayed flat in the room and was going to read those books until getting sleepy.

Levi after got drunk, glancing all the mess, and didn’t see Armin at all so he left in front of everyone’s stares. They assumed that Levi finally gave up, going back to his quarter. And because of that, they happily enjoyed their party for the rest of the night.

Until the cadets got back to their barracks.

The room was wide opened, the doors were located on the ground; and inside the room was Levi laying on Armin’s bunk with his head on Armin’s lap, sleeping tight. And poor Armin was too scared to do anything.

Later, Survey Corps had another tradition: every time when those small parties were held, it would be accompanied by everyone tried to keep hiding Armin Arlert from Levi Ackerman.


End file.
